


In My Mind (I Call You Home)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: V one-shot [10]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TPP, don't get me wrong this still has zero plot, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz needs a distraction, Snake needs a break. They find a solution for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind (I Call You Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> Unbetaed.
> 
> V-series setting, mid-1988; Venom Snake (aka Vincente Ruiz or "V") comes from Uruguay.
> 
> The prompt for this was totally different (namely top!V/sub!Kaz desk sex), but I, uh, turned it into a whole other thing. @ Hayyie I hope you still like?

The man steps to the left, taking a drag from his cigarette. He sways back to the right for a moment, pauses... and leans forward to take a look at his shoes, scratching his head in boredom. He doesn’t notice the red dot that follows his every movement, settling on his forehead for a split-second – then he turns around and walks away at a leisurely pace.

“Tch”, Venom Snake mutters under his breath. He tries to get a clear line of sight on the soldier one last time, but only catches a glance of his leg as he disappears into the adjacent building. Sighing, he sets down the tranquilizer rifle and rubs at his eye that itches from exhaustion.

A single beep of his watch indicates it’s midnight. Snake has been at it for hours now, picking apart the large facility cleverly nestled into the mountain side, one staff member at a time. It’s frustratingly slow work, but staying undetected is his top priority; the odds of surviving a fight he’s grossly outgunned for is not something he wants to put to a test.

He’s about to change his location – he spotted a good sniping point little ways up the mountain, a hidden cranny in the moss-covered stone just big enough to fit him – when the radio comes to life with a burst of static. Venom lays back down on the ground, flicks on the iDroid with a frown. The digital clock confirms that it’s just past 4 am on Mother Base. A notification blinks in the top right corner: _Request for private connection. Accept?_

He presses the according button. The device clicks once–

“Snake?”

There’s a rustle on the other side of the line, then the tell-tale metallic clinking of prosthetics being put on. “Mission status?” Kaz sounds like he just woke up, the words somewhat slurred.

“Recon complete, infiltration in progress.” Venom lowers his voice to a murmur, aware of the patrol coming his way. He ducks lower. The stealth suit he’s wearing should render him virtually invisible in the dark, but it never hurts to be cautious. His sharp eye tracks the combat boots walking by, only a few yards from his position. “Why you up?”

Kaz makes a vague noise. “Doesn’t matter.” Snake tightens his lips. _Nightmare, huh?_ A few seconds of silence, then: “Patrol?”

“Yeah.” Venom picks himself up and into a low crouch. The guard drops a moment later with a tranq dart to her face, unconscious. He’s carrying her away from the road and out of sight when he picks up the conversation again. “Where’s Kinako?”

Kaz hums, distracted by something. Snake hears paper rustle and, further away, the gurgle of the coffee machine. Getting ready to work. His frown deepens.

“She wanted out yesterday night... Should be hanging around with DD by now.”

“Still worried he’s a bad influence?” The fulton device snaps closed around the patrol’s waist, her inevitable scream thankfully muffled by the piece of cloth Venom pushed gently into her mouth.

“Oh, he definitely is– Hm? Was that...?”

“Yup. There’s still room in Base Development, right?”

“I think so?” A beat of silence. “Yeah, there is. Not much, though.”

“Noted.” Snake checks his surroundings. Two of the soldiers stationed further up between him and the sniping point started chatting. _Time to move._

It takes him a few minutes to reach the spot and settle down, backing carefully into the narrow space. The line is quiet except for Venom’s steady breathing and Kaz’s occasional sip from his mug. Snake tries out the angle, satisfied when a group of hostiles previously hidden behind a stack of containers comes into view.

“By the way, word of the mill is that Buffalo finally made a move on Quiet.” Venom’s finger freezes on the trigger he was about to pull. “No comment?” Kaz keeps the deliberately casual tone as he writes something down, accompanied by the sharp scratch of pen on paper.

The silenced rifle goes off in quick succession. Four bodies slump to the ground. “I’m working, Kaz.”

“Uh-huh, right... Mastodon told me they went on a date.”

Venom reloads effortlessly, the next target in the center of his visor – the solider patrolling the upper perimeter jerks, collapses. “Mastodon, huh?”

Kaz chuckles, the change of subject too obvious. He plays along anyways. “We should move him to intel. They could use his good eyes and ears.”

Only the two chatting soldiers near the entrance are left; Snake hits the first, then misses the second guard’s head, hitting him in the neck instead. His eye narrows in annoyance as the soldier makes to cry out in surprise. A second dart shuts him up for good. “Not his chatty mouth, though.”

“Such harsh words...” He can hear the smirk in his partner’s voice. “Something bothering you?”

Venom sighs and hangs his head in defeat. “Quiet can do whatever – and whomever – she pleases. If she’s happy, I’m happy.”

“Heh, I know. I’m just messing with you, V.”

“Messing with my concentration, too”, Venom mutters back. They both know he’s letting himself be distracted; he would’ve put Kaz on hold otherwise, private call or no.

“Oh?” Kaz’s voice drops to a purr. “How so?”

Snake huffs. _That’s how you want to play?_ A sweeping gaze confirms that his immediate area is cleared; he decides he’s due for a break anyways and sets the rifle aside, confident that the tranqed soldiers will stay down for a while.

“The thing you do with your voice... Can’t fault a man for getting ideas.” 

Paper rustles, a chair creaks; Kaz’s setting aside his work, too. “Is that so?” His voice has the same husky quality to it. If his partner is surprised he took him up on the offer, he doesn’t show it.

Venom hums. “But I can also hear you’re all kinds of tense. Give me ten minutes and you’d be nice and pliant. My hands on your shoulders, then lower... Like that?”

Kaz mumbles an affirmative.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Y-yeah”, he repeats louder, sounding breathier already. Venom’s cock stirs at the tone and he shifts to the side, giving himself a bit more room in the tight stealth suit. He keeps his eye on the facility for a moment longer, but everything is calm. _Good._

Voice low, he lets his arousal slip into his next words: “I’d focus on your lower back. You’re sensitive there; it’s so easy to make you moan that way.”

Kaz does just that, a soft groan under his breath. Venom’s lips tug into a smug smile. There’s the hiss of a zipper, the rustle of fabric. Kaz's breath hitches. _He really needs this..._ Venom pushes away the familiar longing, the guilt that he can’t be with him in person and concentrates on the mental image of Kaz leaning back in his desk chair, pants undone and legs spread, cock in hand. He suppresses his own needy noise at that.

“But... It’s been two weeks. Don’t think I’d have the patience to go slow.” He hears him spit; then slick, rhythmic movements picking up speed. “By the sound of it, you wouldn’t, either.”

“No.” Kaz chuckles, breathless, then he inhales shakily. “I need you.”

“ _Mmh_ , yeah, me too.” Snake trails his hand down his stomach and over his clothed cock, kneading it through the leather to relieve some of the pressure. His voice is deeper, more gravely now. “Your bed is too far. I’d bend you over your desk, push down your pants.” He thinks of the last time they fucked that way: Of Kaz’s blissed-out expression when he thrusted into him, of his white-knuckled grip on the edge of the table. “I wonder if you kept yourself stretched while I was gone. Did you, Kaz?”

The drawn-out moan from the other side of the line speaks for itself; Venom’s smile turns devilish as he pauses, rolling his hips into his hand with just enough friction to tease himself, nothing more.

Kaz mutters his name like a prayer, whines when Snake keeps his silence. “V, please...”

“You didn’t answer my question, Kaz.”

“ _Fuck_ , mmh... Yes, okay? Yes, I did.”

Venom rests his head on his prosthetic, muffling his groan against cool metal. His hand squeezes his cock tightly to prevent himself from getting too excited; he hasn’t forgotten that there’s still a mission to finish. It takes him a moment to shake off the thought of Kaz on his knees, fingers buried deeply within himself, panting his name as he works himself open.

"Good. You’d take my cock so well, like you always do.” Snake’s talking over Kaz’s heavy panting now, taking measured breaths to keep himself under control. He lifts his gaze to check on the downed soldiers. Still asleep. “I’d fuck you hard, bury myself deep inside you... Just how you like it, hmm?”

“ _Yes_... Fuck me, _ah_...” Kaz's voice is tight, the creaking of the chair in tact with the wet sound of flesh on flesh. Snake can picture Kaz on the brink of orgasm perfectly – skin glistening with sweat, body hot and flushed, eyes half-lidded and hazy. He toys with the thought of ordering him to stop; of pushing him to that point over and over until he’s finally allowed to come... But there’ll be time for that once he’s back.

“I know you, Kaz, know what you need. My hand around you, my cock filling you-“ He chuckles darkly, his next words closer to a growl than anything else: "Until all you know is my name. Say it."

A desperate gasp; Kaz sounds like all the air in his lungs left him in a rush, voice breaking. “ _Ah_ , V–Vincente-“

“That’s it. God, the sounds you make...“ Venom clenches his jaw against the whine in his throat, rasping out through gritted teeth: “Come and think of me, Kazuhira.”

Words leave Kaz completely as he obeys with a guttural groan, drowning out any other sound. Despite the tight grip on himself, Snake feels his own cock twitch, heat spreading from his groin to the rest of his body. He breathes a pained moan against the bunched fabric of his sleeve, the need to follow his lover over the edge pulsing heavily in his veins. Still, Venom reins in his arousal; their slim time window is coming to a close as the first guard twitches in his sleep, threatening to wake up any minute.

“Kaz?”, he asks hoarsely when the other’s panting has quieted down, the line falling silent again. There’s no immediate answer; Snake gives him another minute, laying back down – he winces at the pressure on his still-hard cock – and reaches for the rifle, just in case. He's taking aim when-

“I miss you.”

Venom’s eye widens at the soft admission. He pauses, pressing the ear phone with his right - listening closely to his lover's breathing. His voice is a low rumble, matching Kaz’s intimate tone. “I miss you, too. I’ll be on my way home soon.”

“Just..." Kaz returns to his usual gruff tone, the rare vulnerability gone as fast as it came. "Hurry up, alright?"

Snake smiles fondly. “Will do.” He hesitates for a moment before he continues, worry bleeding through: “Can you do me a favor?”

“Hmm?”

“Go back to sleep?”

Kaz sighs. “V...”

“I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“... I’ll try.” A long pause. “Be careful.”

“Always. See you soon.”

It sounds like Kaz wants to add something else, but the line cuts out without another word. Venom feels oddly lost for a moment–

Then, the first soldier regains consciousness. Taking a deep breath, Snake's expression turns blank once again. _Time to wrap this up._

*

Kaz startles from shallow slumber.

“Snake?” he mumbles drowsily, reaching for the other side of the bed. His hand meets metal fingers that wrap around his own; his lover shifts, the mattress dipping under his weight. He smiles at the scratchy kiss Venom presses against his jaw.

“Sorry, didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Kaz huffs, nuzzles his temple. He wraps his arm around his waist, drawing him closer.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was mostly written on a crowded train ride. Let me say the looks of the people around me were priceless...


End file.
